


Kinktober 2018

by R3ad3r1



Category: Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: It's kinktober time! I really hope to be able to keep up with the challenge.Please take in account that these will be short stories / ficlets sometimes just images, nothing too long.





	1. Chapter 1

It was heavy, not too tight but enough to be felt on his slender neck. When Scott fastened it, Mitch sobbed in relief, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Pet?"asked the blonde pulling on the ring to force Mitch's face up.

"I'm..."

"You?"

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you for this."

"I think we needed to take this on the next level. You are mine to cherish, mine to love, mine to punish, mine to dominate. I want the others to know, I want you to remember."

"I can never forget that I'm yours, Sir."

"I know."

Once in the VIP area of the club Scott sat down, and Mitch kneeled before him, resting his face on his Master's thigh.

He was focusing on Scott's fingers in his hair, on feeling the collar on himself: the tangible proof of being owned, taken care. A symbol of trust a symbol of love. He wasn't paying attention to who was congratulating with Scott for having collared his sub.

What pulled him out of his trance was a small tug to his wrist: somebody was trying to get his attention. It was Mark in leather shorts and a fishnet top, his metal collar around his neck attached to a leash that Master Mason was holding.  
"Master Scott collared you!"he whisper-yelled.  
"Yeah..."  
"That's so cool. I'm jealous, it's so romantic."  
"Master Mason collared you years ago..."  
"I know..."sighed Mark heavily.

Suddenly a harsh pull on the leash brought Mark back.  
"I apologize Master. I was just congratulating Mitch for being collared."  
"Still you have to ask before getting yourself or somebody else in trouble."   
"I didn't mean to..." Mark snapped his head back to Scott "Please don't punish him!"  
"No punishment. Don't worry, Mark. Today it's a good day. Drop the stern attitude and come here to celebrate Mason"

Everyone at the club was surprised: Scott had collared a sub only once, when he joined the BDSM scene there in L.A. many subs have tried everything to earn that privilege but nobody succeeded.

"Why him?" questioned Mason sucking lazily on Mark's neck who was straddling him.  
"He's special. He is not a sub, he is my sub."  
Mitch shivered in delight, Scott's praise was making his heart swell but he was also embarassed.  
"Master..."he mumbled blushing, covering his face with his hands.

Scott hooked his finger in the ring once again, pulling Mitch towards him.  
"Don't hide from me. I get to see everything of you: that comes with the collar, you know..."  
Mitch nodded. Much more was coming with the collar: devotion, dedication, possession, guidance, giving Scott access to his emotions wasn't a big price to pay.


	2. Bondage

Mitch was playing with Kirstie's scarf during rehearsal, he was running it along his neck, around his wrists tightening it every time.  
His mind was racing, his breathing wasn't controlled, he was about to lose hold on himself when Scott placed his warm hand between his shoulder blades.  
"Follow me, Mitchy."he said "We take 20 minutes break, ok?"  
Mitch meekly followed the blonde in their changing room.  
"You need help Mitch, you are playing with that scarf too much."stated Scott.  
"I don't. I..."  
"You need it, Mitch. You are about to lose it."  
"I'm not" spat the brunette.  
"Watch your mouth, Pet. Don't act up because I have no problem in putting you on my lap to spank you in front of the others."  
Mitch stilled instantly, his mouth open in disbelief.  
"Shirt off. I'm gonna tie a harness on you."  
"Now??!! How can you? We don't have..."  
"I have a silk ribbon with me, you were off this morning so I took it."  
"Sir..." Mitch was extremely grateful for Scott's constant vigilance.  
"I know baby."

Scott pulled out the white silk ribbon from his bag and with fast and secure movements wrapped it around Mitch. Every time the fabric was tightened around his chest, over his shoulders, on his arms Mitch was letting out a small whimper.  
Being tied up was steading him, was a way to be anchored to the ground when a wave of panic was pulling him away.  
Scott secured the ribbon and kissed Mitch heatedly, his hands sliding over Mitch's hard bulge.  
"Now, focus on the music and do your job. I wanna call it as soon as possible,  going home and fuck you senselessly."  
Mitch  moaned softly in reply hoping to elicit a reaction in his Dom, but Scott didn't budge, he steered the sub towards the door, smacked him on the butt and stated  
"Don't swear honey, you are gonna get laid today: how fast is up to you. Do your job and you'll get your reward faster."


	3. Deep-throathing

" _It's just a matter of training: you have to train your body but also your mind. If you think you'll gag it's not gonna work. You have to train your gag reflex using toothbrush every night..._ "That was saying Mitch.

Well...bullshit. He was choking on Mason's dick, his spit running down his chin, while Mason was keeping him in place by his hair.  
"Don't panic princess, relax your jaw, you can take it"  
Scott gagged again and Mason rocked his hips forward pushing his dick deeper down Scott's throat. Tears sprung at the corner of the blonde's eyes.  
"Don't panic. Do not cry, breathe trough your nose, good boy."  
Scott was fighting the discomfort of that new sensation: he was used to being in Mason's position much more than in the one he was. Also, Mason was huge.  
The blonde wasn't aware of how strong he was gripping on Mason's thighs trying to dominate his gag reflex. He was leaving bruises, but Mason wasn't phased in the slightiest.

Scott choked again and Mason pulled out.  
"Don't stop, I can keep going."pleaded Scott, the fear of disapponting Mason was too much.  
"I've not said we are done. Get on the bed."  
"Are you gonna fuck me?"questioned warily Scott.  
"No. On your back, head hanging off the edge. Let's try sonething to help you."

In the new position Scott was struggling a little less and he let Mason fuck his mouth until he came undone. He wasn't ready to swallow and some of the come dribbled down his face.  
"You'll do better next time, princess."commented Mason collecting the come with his fingers and pushing them in Scott's mouth. Nothing goes to waste.

In that precise moment Scott saw the marks left on Mason's thighs.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to, Sir. I deserve a punishment."  
"You actually deserve one for the nerve of telling me how to treat my sub, but I'll be merciful. No punishment for taking it so good skirting really close to your limits. I don't mind."  
"I do, though."replied Scott.  
"You are not calling the shots so we are fine. Now you wanna go further with this and get a real punishment or you come here and get some cuddles...it's up to you."

Scott snuggled into Mason's chest: better not to piss Sir off.


	4. Begging

"Master please!" Mitch whined, being cuffed to the cross wasn't helping, the two floggers Scott was using with his flawless florentine technique had him painfully hard for more than an hour.  
He didn't want to look at his cock, he knew it was angry red and leaking precum. If it wasn't for the cockring he would have come a well while ago.  
"Please Master!"he cried out again.

"Please what?"questioned Scott stopping his movements, hid eyes trained on the sub to catch even the slightiest sign of getting too close to a breaking point.

"Master, take me, take me please. Make me come."

"It's not clear to me. What do you want: being taken or release?" Asked Scott dragging softly the flogger on Mitch's chest. 

"Being taken! No...no...release. Please Master."

"So you want to come but you are not interested in giving me pleasure..."retorted Scott, his words followed by a quick and pretty painful hit. 

"Master...I want to please you. Take me, take me."

"Oh Pet, you seem so confused. What do you want, then?"chuckled Scott knowing that Mitch was slowly slipping into Sub space and forming coherent thoughts could be a little challenging.

"Master...please! Please!"

"Use your words, Pet. Ask for it, beg for it." Scott slowly caressed Mitch's face, in the attempt to make him focusing on the task rather than his throbbing dick.

"Master please fill me with your cock, stretch me, make me scream, make me yours, use me. I need you, I need you Master! I can't...I can't take it anymore...I'm begging you."the brunette was on the verge of tears, tugging at the cuffs.

Scott slowly uncuffed Mitch, kissing his wrists one after the other  
"Which color are you, Pet?"

"I don't know, Master."whined Mitch shaking his head.

"No Pet: focus. You need to safeword?"

Mitch sighed "No...but I need you. I need you in me. I'm craving it so badly Master!"

"I love when you are so desperate that you beg for it. You are going to have your reward, Pet. Don't worry


	5. Rimming

"We are gonna try something new today, Pet" announced Scott entering the playroom with his young sub following.  
The boy opened the mouth as to speak  but Scott raised his hand to remind him the rule. Mitch was barely legal, at his first experience in the BDSM he still needed some reminders every now and then.  
"Strip."  
The boy nodded, a small smile tugging  at his lips: getting naked as he was wearing who knows how many clothes...Mitch kicked his boots away and removed his spandex golden shorts: not that much for stripping, though.  
Scott looked around, a smirk on his face while he was choosing the surface to use. He opted for the bed, less chance for Mitch to hurt himself in case of sudden movements.  
"On all fours for me. Now spread your legs."  
Mitch blushed furiously, still not used to be that exposed. He felt the bed dipping and a big hand began to stroke the back of his thighs. Scott moved up, caressing Mitch's ass, then suddenly he parted the boy's cheeks.  
Mitch gasped  "M-master!"  
"Relax Pet, it's nothing bad. I'm planning to have fun with you." Mitch felt Scott's breath on his hole and tensed. A few seconds later Scott lapped at said hole and Mitch pulled away, crawl in forward.  
"Still."ordered Scott sternly.  
"But Master!!! You are licking...THERE!!!"  
"I think I've said still."  
"But..."  
"Mitchell!" Scott softened his voice "You don't wanna try?"  
Mitch was fighting with himself, his Master was putting his mouth there, his tongue not his dick. What if he was tasting something disgusting? Mitch shivered.  
"I'm gonna ask you again: do you want to try or not?"  
"May I ask a question?"  
"Yes, go ahead."  
"What if I taste bad?"  
Scott smiled softly, the boy was adorable."You taste delicious, Mitch. Don't worry. Now relax for me."  
Mitch tried his best to stay still and relax but it was pretty hard with Scott mouth glued to his entrance. Scott's tongue was prodding, licking, wetting his hole and it was weird. Really weird.  
It took a while to get used to it but then, when he relaxed into the feeling and Scott actually penetrated him with his tongue it wasn't weird anymore and Mitch began to push back against his Master, willing to offering himself, craving for that tongue to go deeper and deeper.  
Scott chuckled internal at his sub's change of mind but he kept going stilling Mitch with his hand. He was in charge, always.

A constant stream of moan was coming from Mitch and Scott decided to end the game, knowing how sensitive was the boy's prostate and how much Mitch was already on the edge he pushed to fingers into the bundle of nerves having the boy screaming in blinding orgasm.

Not bad for the first time.


	6. Sensory deprivation

It was more Mitch's thing than his, that's for sure, but Scott couldn't deny that Mitch was being really good late and he was deserving one of hid favorite rewards.   
This was the kind of scene Scott needed to plan in detail to have everything on hand at the right time.  
When Mitch arrived home that evening Scott was ready with blindfold and as soon as the brunette locked the door everything became dark before his eyes.  
"What the fuck, Scott?"he asked but a pull at the thin collar he was wearing under the shirt clarified the situation.  
"Are you up for this,Pet?"  
"Yes, sir. I apologize for being rude just a minute ago."  
"No need to do that. I took you off guard."  
Mitch was hoping that being blindfolded was the first step of an interesting evening but when Scott put on his noise cancelling headphones he became really excited.  
Scott was leading him around the house:left, left, left, right, turn, then right again then an half turn and Mitch wasn't sure of where he was.  
Scott helped him out of his clothes and he was standing stark naked. Something touched him, something wet and cold, extremely cold, probably Scott was dragging an ice cube all over his torso then something wet but warm closed around his nipple: Mitch cried out. It was just Scott's mouth but the contrast with the ice cube was so intense.  
Scott played this game for a while going down to Mitch's groin and then on his back. This was when Mitch trembled in fear because there was something pointy a sharp that was outlining his ribs. Was Scott using a knife?oh God!  
Scott bent him over a cold surface and pressed a slicked finger into Mitch.  
Not even the warning of the lube being uncapped...that elicited another cry from Mitch.  
Scott was stretching him pretty quickly, as he wanted to bring the game to the next level and Mitch was patting around with his hands looking for him.  
Wrong move: Scott cuffed his hand behind his back giving him a warning sat.  
Mitch's breathing was uneven, he was thrilled and scared at the same time. He didn't know where he was, where Scott was and when a vibrator was pressed into him he screamed.  
He was expecting Scott's cock to fill him, so this was completely out of his radar.

Scott smiled at how good the scene was progressing: Mitch was a panting mess, his cock was standing proudly even if untouched and he was letting out a beautiful stream of moans. Scott turned on the intensity of the vibraton and put two ice cubes in già mouth then he went down on Mitch.  
Mitch screamed again: Scott's mouth on his cock was hot and cold at the same time, the vibrator was teasing his prostate and he was soon close to his orgasm.  
"SIR!"he cried out as a warning and Scott just took more of him swallowing his come and sucking him clean.  
Mitch was shaking in the aftermath of his completion and basically let himself going limp against Scott who was removing the blindfold and slowly bringing him back to the real world.  
It was always so good.


	7. Spankings

It has been a hard week with the last leg of the tour, the new Christmas video shooting and a few sessions in the studio to polish the new album, no time for themselves, no time for relax, no time for good, well-deserved sex. Mitch was overly annoyed: as his overworking self Scott was neglecting him because of the job... well Mitch was a sub but he was hating being ingnored. He knew how to get Scott's attention.

During the morning at the studio Mitch played the annoying Diva.  
"Where's my mic?  This isn't mine I can't sing with this one." Scott glared at him.  
"This tea is disgusting! Are y'all trying to poison me?"  
Scott raised a questioning eyebrow.  "Can you please get a hold on yourself? You are not being funny, Mitchy."  
Matt was looking at Scott a bit confused, Mitch was being so nasty...It wasn't the usual Mitch. Scott shook his head dismissively "Don't make a big deal out of it or he won't stop."  
Mitch bit his inner cheek, he could raise the bar whenever to get Scott's attention and he wouldn't have stopped until then.  
"Scott you are making a mess! Can you please stop to jump all around as an overly excited bunny?"Mitch shouted during the last song.  
Scott snapped his head towards Mitch and stomped close to him "You are in for it,Pet" he hissed.   
"I'm calling it, it's Friday we are all tired, better take the weekend to unwind."suggested Kevin a bit worried.

In the changing room Scott faced his sub "Don't you dare pull another stunt like that anymore. Our parents are in town and you are gonna behave!"  
"If not, what's gonna happen? Is not that you can spank me with our family in the house."  
"Don't fucking test me, Mitch."

Mitch smiled turning his back to Scott: his Dom was about to snap and that's what he wanted. Scott would have taken care of him in the end.

During the dinner Mitch was being annoying again. He was interrupting everyone, taking always the last bite without asking and Scott was boiling. When Mitch snatched a slice of garlic bread from Nel's hands Scott lost his cool.  
"MITCHELL! This is the last straw. You are pushing on my buttons since this morning. Excuse yourself."  
"No. She's my mom she doesn't mind."  
"I don't care. That's rude and I don't want my sub-BOYFRIEND to behave rudely."  
"Your what?"Mitch smirked, finding another button to push "You don't have the nerve of exposing yourself here, am I right?"  
Scott gritted his teeth, that wasn't the way he would have chosen to ease both families in the lifestyle they were in but as a Dom he couldn't let that slip.  
He stood up, yanked Mitch down his chair and sat down again pulling the brunette over his lap.  
"Sc-sc-scott, you won't, right?"  
"I warned you way too much, Pet. You are getting 20 and you'll count."   
"Yes, sir."

Mitch was beet red: Scott was spanking him in front of his family, yes he wasn't butt naked but it was humiliating, everyone was staring at the scene speechless and he was counting aloud thanking Scott for disciplining him. He was so hard in pants...it was so embarrassing.

"Twenty...thank you,Sir."  
"Good boy, Mitchy. Now say that you are sorry to everyone and we can proceed with the dinner."  
"I'm sorry for acting up.I really am."  
"I'm sure of it!"said Mike "We never spanked you as a kid and Scott has quite a technique!"  
Everybody laughed, Mike was one of a kind: instead of questioning the reason of that behavior he was just accepting it.

"As y'all can tell we are also in a BDSM relationship. We both like it, we both need it. We kinda keep it for ourselves but Mitchy was really misbehaving today,so...that happened."explained Scott.  
"Oh boys, if you love each other and you get consent there is nothing we can say. If you have chosen this together it means that the lifestyle fits you."reassured Connie.  
"If you have any question, any curiosity I'm open to discuss it, to show the dynamic....You ok with that, Mitchy?"  
"Yes but no more spankings now, right?"  

Scott placed a kiss on Mitch's palm  
"No Pet, no more spankings tonight." Then he pulled Mitch to sit over his lap and whispered in his ear "Maybe some recreational ones once we are alone as you seemed to like them a lot."


	8. Orgasm denial

want, princess. I decide when."stated Mason calmly slipping a cockring onto Scott.  
"What?You are not being serious, right? I'm not a standard sub, I get to come when I want...I am a switch I get to decide."  
"Scott you are a switch and in this throuple you can be both: Dom with Mark and Sub with me. You are my Sub though and I decide when you come. Clear?"explained Mason.  
"But I...I've never been denied..."  
"Don't worry, trust me I won't bring you where you are not ready to go. Ok Princess?"  
Scott lowered his gaze, Mason was right: he chose to submit to Mason, they have discussed and he told him to be up for orgasm denial. He just didn't think it would have happened so soon.  
Mark read the struggle in his fellow sub and run his hands on Scott's back.   
"Sir knows what's good for us. You have to trust him, not to fight him, Scott."  
Scott nodded meekly knowing that Mark was right, but it was easier for him, he was used to be a sub. Scott has played the role of a Dom for all his life, he was giving into his Sub side only because of Mason. He had to trust him.  
"Sir...I apologize"  
"No need to, princess. You are still pretty new to this and I was expecting you not to be extremely excited at the first but you'll like it."

Scott calmed down feeling Mason's hand in his hair and followed his silent command to get on all fours and fisted the bedsheets when Mason pushed his cock into him.  
Earlier Mason has used Mark to bring Scott really close to the edge so between the stretch, the fullness and the pressure on his prostate with every thrust the blonde was begging in a bunch of minutes.  
"Sir may I come?"  
"Not yet princess, you are still forming full sentences" than he turned to Mark "Pass me the wand."

Scott whimpered immediately when Mason placed the vibrating wand on his cock, then on his balls. This game continued for a while with Scott whimpering and moaning until tears began to fall from his eyes.  
"Please! Please!"  
Mark gave a worried look to Mason and Mason reached down to remove the cockring "Come Princess."  
Scott shot his release as soon as Mason gave him permission and then he blacked out. He woke up later on, Mark cuddled on his side and Mason gently stroking his cheek.  
"You were out for a while. How do you feel?"  
"It was so intense..."  
"That's why I wanted you to try. I denied you because I wanted you to feel more."  
"I knew the mechanic of this but it's different to experience it first hand..."  
"I want you to reflect on this, princess. Then we'll talk about it."  
"Yes Sir."


	9. Branding

Mitch's heart was pounding furiously in his chest, after weeks of pleading and begging finally Scott has given in and agreed to brand him.  
The blonde was pretty adamant about how he wanted the procedure to be performed: their house, in full light, no playing involved.  
"I don't wanna risk to hurt you Mitchy and considering where you want to be branded well... I don't want any distraction."  
As the Dom says it goes so Mitch took one day off of work and relaxed all the morning, he shaved his groin thoroughly basically removing every hair in the zone.  
He prepared the skin with a moisturizer and waited for Scott to prepare the tools.  
"I don't need you to do that. Are you really sure?This is not a tattoo that you can remove with the laser."  
"I want this, sir. I want it because it's not a tattoo, because it's forever."  
Scott kissed him softly and get back to his preparation.  
"Come here." Scott instructed "This is the last chance to back out."Then he showed Mitch the branding tool that was ending with Scott's initials. Mitch shivered in delight the monogram was beautiful.  
"I need to tie you up because I cannot risk you to suddenly move and to burn you where you don't want to."  
"I understand, sir"

Mitch laid down on the table and Scott tied him up to the legs, asking Mitch to test the restraints more than once."I cannot move, sir " confirmed the sub, his voice smaller than he wanted. He was scared, there was no way to deny it. Scared but also excited to be branded, to become Scott's. Not that he wasn't already but this was official.  
Scott put the branding tool on the fire and let it become red, than he kissed Mitch, leaving him breathless and kissed the place where he was supposed to mark his sub: just above the base of his cock.  
Mitch gasped, getting hard in a second than Scott asked  
"You ready?"  
Mitch nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"I need a verbal answer for this. This is big, Mitchy."  
"Yes sir. I'm ready."

Everything was slowing down, the waiting for the tool to burning his flesh seemed endless and endless seemed the pain. Mitch realized that he was crying out loud, pulling at the restraints while Scott was keeping the tool in place almost emotionless.  
Scott was talking, trying to calm Mitch down but the pain was too intense for being able to understand what was happening.

When Scott removed the tool it was even worse and Mitch cried again pushing his head against the flat surface of the table. The cry was a mixture of pain and triumph: he was branded at last.  
He didn't care about the pain, the smell of his burnt flesh, he was Scott's.


	10. Daddy kink

The door slams interrupting Scott who is playing the piano.  
"Mitchy?"  
"I'm fucking done! Fucking done!"  
"Language..."warns Scott "What's the problem?"  
"Just leave it. Leave it!"the brunette shouts in a high pitched voice.

Mitch is beyond mad and Scott knows that when he is in this mood there's only one thing to do.   
He waits for a while, he knows that Mitch is throwing his clothes on the floor, his rage clouding his minds. He can hear the closet being opened and that's his call to enter the room and gently pushing Mitch away from the closet. He opens the last drawer and pulls out a fluffy baby blue onsie and hands it to Mitch.  
"...you really?"  
"Put it on, Mitchy. You need it."

Slowly Scott helps Mitch to wear the outfit and when he is all zipped up Scott can tell he is already in his little space.  
Mitch pouts and crawls on his bed, hiding his face between his stuffies.   
"Do you want to tell daddy what's happened, now?"  
"Meanies. Meanie poos."  
Scott rolls his eyes "Who, baby?"

"Mean people in the store"he mumbles   
"Which store?"presses Scott, pulling his little on his lap.  
"The clothes store. Fag. They called me fag. Again." Big tears falls from his eyes. It always hurts. It doesn't care how many times he has been called a fag. It always hurt so bad.  
Scott bites his lip, he just want to go there and punch somebody in the face because nobody has the right to leave Mitch in tears. Nobody except him when he is disciplining his boy, but this is another thing.

"Da-ddy"he whimpers "I'm ti-red of this."  
"I know baby boy...People are ignorant."Scott rummages in the nightstand and pulls out a pacifier. "You want this?"  
"Nu-hu"replies Mitch shaking his head.  
"Bottle and toons under a blanket?"offers Scott.  
"Yep"

With the warm milk and Scott cuddles  the bad mood passes fast and Mitch is basking in his little space.  
Because he feels protected, he feels loved, he feels that Scott is taking the weight of the everyday life off of his shoulders.  
Scott knows when he needs to be a little, when he is about to be overwhelmed and spiraling down in a panic attack. Scott always knows because daddy knows better.


	11. Master/slave

Parked his car in the garage Scott fishes for the keys in his jacket. His fingers brushes against another remote and he smiles.  
He opens the door and presses the red button on the smallest remote: Mitch's cage is open.  
The brunette scurries to kneel before his Master, his head bowed, his arms extended to collect his Master's belongings.

Scott leaves jacket, leather folder and his sunglasses in Mitch's hands and goes in the living room to sit on the couch. Mitch places everything in the right place and kneels down at his Master's feet.  
Scott looks at him then moving just his hand gives the command to strip:Mitch complies folding neatly the leather shorts and the top he was wearing before returning in his position.  
"A beer."states the blonde and a few minutes later he is holding a chilled bottle of his favorite beer. 

"Suck me off"  
Mitch smiles working Scott's pants open and putting his skilled mouth to use. He knows Scott wasn't asking to orgasm but just to be pleased, so he set up a relaxed pace. The blonde groans pushing his head in the couch backrest.  
He gestures with his hand and Mitch turns around, getting on his fours, spreading his legs and Scott breeches his hole with two fingers.  
Mitch whimpers and squirms, earning a harsh slap. Scott fucks him mercilessly with his fingers until Mitch's legs are shaking.

"On your back, stroke yourself for me. I wanna see you come."  
Mitch rolls onto his back his hand pumping his cock the other one playing with his balls.  
"Don't hold back, I wanna hear your moans."commands Scott stroking himself.

After a few minutes whining a mewling Mitch comes undone, Scott stands up and brings himself to completion painting Mitch's face with his come.  
He sits down again, there is not even the need for Scott to give instructions: Mitch licks him clean, put Scott's softened cock back in his pants and kneels again as the good slave he is.


	12. Hair pulling

Mark is moaning loudly with Scott's mouth on his cock, Scott is blowing him skillfully, hollowing his cheek, humming, deep-throathing and Mark is almost there. Almost there, but suddenly his cock is hit by the cold air and he hears a whimpers.  
Mason has janked Scott away from him waving his fingers into the blonde's hair and pulling.  
Damn Scott is beautiful while Mason is forcing him onto his knees just pulling at his hair.  
Scott is bent over the table now, Mark has a great sight in front of him.  
Mason is standing behind Scott, never letting go the hair.  
"Open the lube, give me some." He orders.  
Scott whines again because Mason hold is quite strong but he does what Mason asked.  
Mason's cock is quickly lubed up and so Scott's hole.Mason enters Scott smoothly, wearing a plug all day has its advantages.   
Mason sets up a punishing rhythm from the very beginning earning a few protesting moans from the blonde.  
Mason pulls at the hair again, Scott is completely arched, trying to ease the pain he is feeling.  
"You were being greedy and I wasn't getting anything more than a great view. I come first, this time."  
This is when Mark loses control because the sight is breathtaking: Scott is helpless, is perfect body on display and Mason looks powerful, in control and so hot.  
Mark is gonna be punished for this, but it was worthy.


	13. Biting

Mitch ran his long cold fingers on Scott's cheeks looking at him lovingly  
"You are so beautiful, babe. So beautiful."  
"Says the most beautiful creature I've ever met." replied Scott. "I've thought about it and I want you to do that."  
Mitch grabbed gently Scott's chin with his fingers and turned his face to meet his eyes "You what? Are you sure?"  
"That's not gonna turn me into a vampire, right? I have to drink from you..."  
Scott's voice was a bit unsure and Mitch felt his heartbeat speeding up in a hint of fear. Scott, the gorgeous young mage who happened to be his boyfriend was offering himself to Mitch. How romantic, selfless and a bit stupid of him.  
"Babe, we've talked about that. There's a risk I couldn't control myself and I have the feeling you haven't considered it."  
"I did."protested Scott, the fame of anger in his eyes."Why are you always convinced I'm not taking time to think to the consequences of my chioces? I'm not stupid!"  
"You are young and reckless."  
Scott rolled over Mitch pinning his wrists above his head.  
"I'm not" he growled, just to demonstrate how the vampire was right.  
Mitch wasn't used to showing off his power but Scott was needing a lesson, so in a blink of an eye he reversed the position, being the one who was pinning the blonde to the mattress.  
He was looking at Scott in a feral way, not even a hint of humanity and Scott shivered.  
Mitch softened his gaze and caressed the blonde's cheek again.  
"You are so young..."  
"I love you, though" murmured Scott.  
"I love you too." Mitch kissed Scott softly "If you are really sure I'll do that."  
"You don't have to do that for me."replied Scott a bit hurt by Mitch's condescending tone.  
"Oh no...you're are misunderstanding me. I want this since the very first day I've met you. I'm just concerned."  
"You want?"Scott asked almost surprised.  
"Oh babe, it's a constant thought for me, every time I kiss you on the neck and I feel your vein pulsating under your skin...I think about it."confessed the vampire placing a buttefly kiss on his lover's neck.  
"Do it. Please"

Scott felt Mitch's hold on him getting stronger, his own hands gripped at the vampire's back when the fangs pierced his skin but then the pleasure arrived: blinding, overwhelming, enough to make him orgasm in a silent cry, while Mitch was drinking his blood.


	14. Praise kink

Scott was holding Mitch in the backseat of the Uber, the night at the club has been more than eventful and Scott was overly proud of his submissive. Mitch has taken everything, responding exactly as Scott was hoping: a wonderful show for everyone, flawless.  
The brunette was exhausted, drained and Scott left his car at the club because there was nothing more important than giving Mitch all he was needing.  
Once at home Scott carried his submissive into their bedroom and laid him on the bed, carefully removing his clothes.  
"Master?"Mitch wondered still not completely out of subspace.  
"Good boy, Mitchy. You've been the best boy ever tonight. Perfect. I'm so proud."  
Mitch smiled his eyes still closed  
"Really Master? Was I good?"  
"Yes baby boy, you were so good. You take everything from me. Good, good boy."  
"Did I make you proud?"  
"You always make me proud."  
Scott knew before even watching that Mitch was hard again: being praised was one of Mitch's favorite and that particular night Scott was keen to reward him.  
He began to pump Mitch's cock with long strokes, smearing the precome on the tip turning the brunette into a panting mess.  
Without stopping his movements Scott brought his head to Mitch's ear to praise him with and endless stream of good boy, I'm proud of you, you are wonderful, you are my perfect good boy until Mitch came undone.  
Mitch was so exhausted that he fell asleep immediately so he missed the last praise Scott gave him while cleaning him, but Scott didn't want it to get wasted so he recorded it again on Mitch's phone.  
Mitch was such a good boy.


	15. Impact play

It's all connected to the sound of the object used to strike when it lands on Mitch's skin.  
Depending on the specific part and on the specific tool Scott can earn a moan, a cry or a sob, all different in tone and volume.  
Not to mention the sound produced by each tool while Scott is swinging them before hitting Mitch.  
This is music to Scott's ears.

Then it's also about the colors: pink, red, blue and purple that litter Mitch's skin while they are proceeding through the scene.   
These colors change day after day and Scott can admire them, outline them while Mitch is resting or sleeping.  
These colors tell the story of their love.   
Mitch is a canvas and Scott is a painter.    

Not to mention how it's also about waiting for the right moment, giving Mitch the time to recover from the previous swat, trying to hit with measured force in different areas of the body. It's all planned, calculated, done to provide Mitch with the right amount of pain without it being too much.

It's about being in tune with Mitch and his desires. To see how his body replies to the tool and adjusting accordingly.

Scott doesn't want to forget how much it's about the moment after, when Mitch is spent, usually in subspace and he takes care of him soothing the bruises and holding his sub close, so close that Mitch is almost encaged in Scott's arms.

Despite what people think it's all about love and not about violence.  


	16. Chapter 16

Scott is curled in Mason's embrace, he is still a bit shaken up: it has been so intense.  
Mason is murmuring sweet nonsense in his ears and Mark is gently running his fingers along Scott's back. He is not teasing, not a single bit, he just wants to let Scott know that he is there too.  
"You ok Princess?"wonder Mason trying to capture Scott's blue eyes with his own.  
"Don't know..."  
"We love you."  
"I love you both...I'm just...kinda...don't know exactly."

Scott closes his eyes and the memory is already there, still so vivi that he shudders again.  
He cannot remember who had the idea or how the kissing evolved into a heated make out session but remembers the smirk on Mason's face and the short nod Mark gave him.  
In a matter of second Mason had pushed Mark onto the bed, urging Scott to straddle Mark at his shoulders facing the end of the bed where Mason himself was kneeling before Scott.  
Mason grabbed Mark's hand to give him the signal to start and soon, too soon Mark was licking between Scott's cheek, pushing his tongue past the rim while Mason was sucking him off a rare, very rare occurrence.  
Scott whimpered, shivered, moaned, bit his lip until he cried out reaching his peak.  
He was shaking, literally shaking in the aftermath of something he wasn't expecting.

Scott opens his eyes again and nuzzles into Mason's neck: how good is to be home after the tour.


	17. Overstimulation

Mitch loves to be overstimulated: he cries, whimpers, wriggles every time begging Scott to stop, imploring him not to torture him but they both know how much he likes it.  
Scott doesn't really get it but he does it for Mitch, because Mitch is beautiful when he is begging between pain and pleasure.

"I'd like for you to try it."blurts Mitch after dinner.  
"To try what?"  
"Overstimulation"  
"Well...I don't really get it."  
"Can't you just try?"ask Mitch again.

How difficult can it be? It's all about keep going even if he's already come.  
Honestly how difficult can it be? So Scott agrees and at the beginning he is really pleased because Mitch's mouth is wonderful and Mitch is a wizard with that tongue. Yes, he's not the King of deep-throathing but he can work magic.  
Scott comes undone gripping on Mitch's hair letting him the time to clean him off but then when he tries to push Mitch away the brunette shakes his head in denial.  
Scott grits his teeth because that tongue is too hot, it burns over his sensitive tip, he tries to wriggle but Mitch keeps him in place.  
Scott whines because it's almost  painful but Mitch's down there looking at him is so fucking sexy.  
So damn sexy and Scott pulls him up to kiss him, hoping to have a break but Mitch is relentless and when his mouth leaves Scott's cock his hand is already there.  
"Mitchy..."pleads the blonde  
"You can do this."reassures Mitch pushing Scott on his back, his hands pumping him pretty fast.  
He moves between Scott's legs to play with his balls and then to suck his own fingers.  
When Scott's reaction is almost just on the pain side he circles the blonde's hole and inserts his fingers stretching him out and curling them to press into the prostate. The combined action brings Scott over the edge again and the blonde comes with a loud cry.

Mitch is right, it's intense, it really is but now Scott doesn't want anything close to his dick, not even his underware.


	18. In public

The club was dark and crowded, they had both drank more than they should, Mitch was feeling particularly lightheaded when Scott's hand slid over his crotch.  
The first time Mitch thought it was a mistake, the second he gave Scott a side glance, the third time he asked  
"What are you doing? "  
"Turning your deepest dream into reality."

Scott moved Mitch onto his lap  and spoke directly in his ear  
"You don't need to be prepped, we fucked this afternoon. What if I undo your pants, pull them down under the swell of your ass, I slid my cock into you and I fuck you senselessly?"  
"But we are in a club..."  
"Yes the thrill of being caught, you are not gonna be exposed. You are wearing a oversized jumper...you just have to be quiet, right?"  
Mitch's breath hitched when Scott actually undid his pants but he didn't protest.  
He gripped on Scott's legs when he penetrated him: a bit of spit as a lube wasn't enough to ease the pain, but Scott's hand on his cock was helping.  
"Sorry baby...breathe through it.Breathe for me."  
Scott moved his hand to pinch Mitch's nipples and started to move slowly.  
He couldn't be that obvious but the angle was great and Mitch was already seeing stars.  
"Oh God. Oh God. Scott! Keep on going!"  
"Lower  your voice, you don't wanna get caught,right?"  
"No...no..." the embarassment would have been unfathomable.  
Mitch froze biting his bottom lip when a waiter came closer asking if they were interested in having another drink.  
Scott thanked saying no and gave a powerful thrust into Mitch who swallowed back a moan. Scott chuckled and moved again, Mitch almost panting for the pressure on his prostate.  
Scott suddenly stopped teasing and fucked his boyfriend purposefully,  chasing his high and stroking Mitch to make him come.  
Mitch came first, bending over himself, hiding his flushed face, tasting his own blood because he bit his inner cheek not to scream. Scott spilled into Mitch and quickly pulled up his pants and tucked himself back.  
"Fun, isn't it?"he asked.  
"Definitely!"replied Mitch.


	19. Scars

**Hogwarts** **AU**

**We have already seen these young characters in another one-shot book: Scott Gryffindor and Mitch Slytherin**

Scott slipped a parchment under Mitch's desk before the beginning of Potions and sat at his own desk, Kirstie constantly chatting about an older Hufflepuff guy named Avi.

Mitch retrieved the message and nodded shortly to his boyfriend: he was up to meet with him before Herbology but he wasn't sure what Scott may want this time. They had spent the last night together...

Scott was already waiting in the darkest part of the hidden corridor when Mitch arrived.  
"Can you show them to me?"blurted Scott  
"Show you what?"  
"You know what..."  
"No, I don't."  
"Your scars...I wanna see them."  
"Now?! Can't you keep yourself at bay for the day?"  
"Please...I'm obsessed, I can't stop thinking about them..."pleaded the blonde.

Mitch huffed, but undid his robe and slipped out his shirt exposing his chest to his boyfriend. Scott reached out, touching the scars gently, outlining every one of them with his fingers, finding himself hard is his pants.  
"They are fascinating to me: I hate who did this to you but they are so sexy on you..."  
"Are you hard just looking at them?"wondered Mitch in a mixture of pride and surprise.  
"I am." confirmed the blonde biting his bottom lip.  
"You are adorable...now you want just to stare at me while I'm catching pneumonia or you have different plans?"  
Scott blushed crimson red.  
"Oh Gryffindor, muster up a bit of courage and tell me what you want"  
"I want...over..."mumbled Scott.  
"Enunciate, please."  
"I want to come over your chest...over your scars..."  
"Excluding the sight of you coming what do I get out of this?"  
"It always has to be a bargain?"  
"I don't do anything for nothing, you know that, Hoying."  
"I'll blow you, nice and slow while fingering you tonight. Is that ok?"  
Mitch kissed Scott heatedly and whispered "I'd have done it for a kiss, idiot."  
Scott's hand was about to undo his pants but Mitch was faster and swatted him away.   
"You get to come, I get to touch your perfect cock."

Mitch stroked Scott fast and effectively, knowing what would have brought the Gryffindor to reach his peak quickly, not to get caught.  
"I'm close Mitchy" panted Scott substituting Mitch's hand with his own while the Slytherin was kneeling before him. That sight made Scott lose it and he came, painting Mitch's chest with white stripes. The contrast between the scars and his come was mesmerizing for the blonde.  
"Beautiful..."he murmured reverently.  
"Thank you, babe."

Mitch cleaned himself up with a spell and put his clothes back, not really surprised to find the warm, due to a spell.   
"You really shouldn't use non-verbal spells for trivial things..."the Slytherin reprimanded.    
"Your well-being is not trivial to me."  
"Such a sap,Hoying"  
"Your sap, Grassi."  
"True, though."


	20. Double penetration

"I don't want another man touching you. I don't share."stated Scott firmly.  
"I still want to do that, though. I respect your feelings but I have done that before and I want to do it with you."  
"Let me think about it, Mitchy. It's really really far from me..."  
"Take your time"

That has been their exchange about the double penetration topic. Scott getting nervous, jealous and insecure in a bat of eyelashes. Mitch dropped his request pretty soon: there was no point in hurting is perfect boyfriend for a kink... damn one of his favourite though...

"You want that because I'm not enough? I'm not good at it?"wondered Scott ten days later washing the dishes.  
"Are you nut? You are a God of sex, I just like it, it's just another kink among the others I have."

Mitch dismissed Scott's worryings with a smile and, later on, riding him until they both came undone screaming each other's name.

"I think I've made up my mind about the whole double penetration thing."announced Scott one night when they were casually drinking wine watching a movie.  
"Enlight me, please..."  
"I've made a replica-dildo of my own dick. I can fuck you with both. So you have what you want and I don't really have to share you with another man."  
Mitch remained speechless for five minutes, looking at Scott.  
"I don't know if this is more narcissistic or possessive..."he commented.  
"Well you wanna do it or not?"asked Scott.  
"I wanna do it. Can I see the dildo?"

When Scott pulled the box out of his drawer they were both flushed. Mitch licked his lips in anticipation running his hands all over the dildo.  
"Fuck it's so hot..."  
"I'm hard since I received it this morning..."confesses Scott.  
Mitch basically jumped Scott's bones,  urging him onto the bed, pulling at their clothes kissing him hungrily.  
Scott fumbled a bit with the lube, his hands shaking a little too much.  
"You good?"questioned Mitch.  
"Yeah...I just don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't...I've done that before, just maybe...lube the dildo up and prepare me with it, ok?"  
"Ok...ok."nodded the blonde, grateful for both the reassurance and the suggestion.

It was strange to penetrate Mitch with the dildo instead that with his own cock, but it was damn arousing because Scott could capture every little expression Mitch was making without being distracted by his own cock.  
"Come on, big boy. What are you waiting for?"prompted Mitch.  
"I mean...I..."  
"Do it, Scott. Wait... you want me to sit on your cock while you are keeping the dildo in place? Can you reach it easily?"  
Scott nodded, extremely grateful for how Mitch was guiding him in this experience, getting on his back.  
Mitch straddled him and began to take Scott's cock inch by inch.  
His face was contorted in pain, he was biting on his bottom lip to control the pain of being so stretched out.  
"Take your time baby. You are doing great. You are doing great."praised Scott, not even sure why he was doing that.  
"Oh fuck...fuck I'm so full...oh God."  
Scott rocked his hips slowly trying to help Mitch taking him all, the movement pushed the dildo into Mitch's prostate and Mitch moaned.  
"More...more Scott"  
"I'll give you more if you go down a little more. Yeah...this way...take me, take all of me. Good boy...good boy."  
Scott was mesmerized by Mitch's pleasured expression and it was so beautiful to look at that he soon found himself fucking Mitch with both himself and the dildo.  
Mitch was gripping on his arms, probably bruising him but Scott was completely ok with that: the sight he was having was worth every bruise.

Scott couldn't tell how long did they last, Mitch's orgasm arrived suddenly, unannouced, just a scream of Scott's name and Scott followed soon. Mitch was exhausted and a bit sore, the blonde took care of everything: cleaning that both and bringing painkillers and water for his boyfriend.

Later on running his fingers along Mitch's back Scott had a last though before dozing off "Double penetration, well now I get it."


End file.
